Miss Elaina: A World of Darkness
Miss Elaina: Hi, neighbor! I'm going to share something special at school today. I can't wait to show you what it is! And then, we're having dinner... at a restaurant! And you're coming, too! I'll be right back! It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood A beautiful day for a neighbor Could you be mine? Would you be mine? It's a neighborly day in this beauty wood A neighborly day for a beauty Could you be mine? Would you be mine? I have always wanted to have a neighbor just like you I've always wanted to live in a neighborhood with you Let's make the most of this beautiful day Since we're together, might as well say Would you be my, could you be my Won't you be my neighbor? Miss Elaina: Hi, neighbor! I'm so excited! Today is my turn to take something to school for Show and Tell! That means I get to bring something in to school and show my friends. Come on! I have sensed the truth of Jodi! But I have to wait for Mom to go to school. (humming) (sighing) Mom Tiger: Daniel! Ready to go to school, Daniel? Daniel Tiger: Uh-huh! Today is my Show and Tell! I can't wait! Waiting is hard. Mom Tiger: When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. Daniel Tiger: When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. Like what? Mom Tiger: Well... Trolley: (dinging) Mom Tiger: We can sing on Trolley to make waiting to get to school a little easier. Daniel Tiger: Okay! Trolley! Please take us to school. I have Show and Tell today! Both: We're off to school today. Daniel Tiger: I have Show and Tell! Both: Won't you ride along with me? Daniel Tiger: Ride along. Both: Won't you ride along with me? Daniel Tiger: Badda-dada-bump! (gasps) We're at school already! Hmm, singing made waiting easier! Don't you think? Thanks, Trolley! Mom Tiger: Here we are! Daniel Tiger: So excited! Mom Tiger: Ugga-Mugga, Daniel Tiger! See you after school! Daniel Tiger: Bye! Hi, Miss Elaina! Miss Elaina: Hiya, toots! Teacher Harriet: Good morning, Daniel. Daniel Tiger: Hi! Both: (giggling) Teacher Harriet: There you go, Miss Elaina! Miss Elaina: Thanks, Teacher Harriet! Daniel Tiger: Teacher Harriet! Teacher Harriet: Ooh! Is it a book? Did you make it yourself? Daniel Tiger: My dad helped me. Do I really have to wait for Show and Tell? Teacher Harriet: Yes, you need to wait until Show and Tell. Daniel Tiger: Oh. Okay. It's very, very hard to wait. Teacher Harriet, When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. Daniel Tiger: That's what my mom says! When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. But what can we do? Teacher Harriet: You know, playing at science time will make the waiting easier. Okay, class! Let's go to the science corner. Remember when we went to the Neighborhood farm? Katerina Kittycat: Meow meow, we went to the farm and learned all about ducks! Daniel Tiger: And we brought home a duck egg. Teacher Harriet: That's right, this is it. Daniel Tiger: But we've been waiting a long time for a baby duck to come out of the egg. Teacher Harriet: Do you notice anything different about the duck egg today? Miss Elaina: (gasps) Who broke our egg? O the Owl: Wait, Miss Elaina! The crack means that the baby duck is trying to get out of the egg! Teacher Harriet: That's right, O. The duck is trying to get out of the egg. And it's called 'hatching'. All: Oh! Daniel Tiger: The baby duck is hatching out of the egg? Teacher Harriet: That's right. So now, we have to wait. Daniel Tiger: Oh no... more waiting? Teacher Harriet: Yes, but if we wait long enough, we will get to see a baby duck hatch out of the egg! Daniel Tiger: Seeing a baby duck hatch would be grr-ific! Ha, ha! (sighing) O the Owl: It's hard to wait. Hoo hoo. Katerina Kittycat: Very hard to wait, meow meow. Prince Wednesday: Royally hard to wait! Miss Elaina: What can we do while we wait? Teacher Harriet: When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. All: When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. Teacher Harriet: How about we play a quacking game while we wait? All: (cheering) Daniel Tiger: Okay! 1... All: Quack! Daniel Tiger: You quack, too! Okay? 2... All: Quack! Quack! Daniel Tiger: 3... All: Quack! Quack! Quack! Daniel Tiger: 4... All: Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Daniel Tiger: 5! All: Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Daniel Tiger: Okay! Let's look at the egg! Hmm... Still nothing. More waiting. O the Owl: Look, look, look! Look at the egg! Daniel Tiger: Wow! The egg stopped moving. More waiting. I have an idea! Now let's try singing to make the waiting go faster! Daniel Tiger had a farm. All: EIEIO. Prince Wednesday: And on his farm he had some baby ducks! All: EIEIO. With a quack-quack here and a quack-quack there. Here a quack, there a quack, everywhere a quack-quack. Daniel Tiger: Daniel Tiger had a farm. All: EIEIO. Prince Wednesday: EIEIO. All: (laughing) (gasping) Daniel Tiger: Look! Still nothing. More waiting. Quack! I mean, look! Both: Wow! O the Owl: The baby duck is hatching out of its egg! Prince Wednesday: The baby duck is hatching! O the Owl: Shh! The baby duck needs quiet! Prince Wednesday: It's hatching! It's hatching! Daniel Tiger: Wow! O the Owl: Hoo hoo! Hello, little ducky! Miss Elaina: How fluffy! Prince Wednesday: Look at her little beak! Daniel Tiger: The baby duck is saying hello! Hi, baby duck! Prince Wednesday: Welcome to the Neighborhood of Make Believe! Katerina Kittycat: Quack quack! Miss Elaina: Quack quack quackers! O the Owl: Quackers! Katerina Kittycat: Meow meow. Look! The baby duck is going to sleep! O the Owl: That was a lot of work to hatch out of your shell! Night night! Daniel Tiger: Aw, night night! Shh. Hey! Do you want to make believe with me? Let's make believe that we can play with the baby duck on the farm! Come along and play with us. Let's all waddle like a duck does. Here we go! If we flap our wings, we can all splash like a duck does! Let's go! It's fun to laugh and play with the ducklings. If we march while we play, we can all join in the duck parade. It's fun to laugh and play with the ducklings. Wasn't that grr-ific? Miss Elaina: Quack, quack! Quack! All: (laughing) Teacher Harriet: Okay, class. Time for Show and Tell! Daniel Tiger: Quack! I mean yeah! Woohoo! I waited, and waited, and now it's Show and Tell time, yeah! Playing and imagining made waiting easier! Teacher Harriet: Today, Daniel is going to be our Show and Tell leader. What do you have for us, Daniel? Daniel Tiger: I'm going to show you... a book I made with my dad! It's called "My Birthday". It was my.. birthday! I went to Baker Aker's bakery and picked out a tiger birthday cake. Katerina and O helped me make stripes on the tiger cake. I carried the birthday cake all the way home... by myself! When I got home, the cake was smushed. But... the cake still tasted good! Yeah! Happy birthday to me! The End! Katerina Kittycat: Wow! Miss Elaina: Yeah! Prince Wednesday: I remember that! The cakes was so royally smushy yummy! Katerina Kittycat: I like how you made the book, meow meow! Teacher Harriet: You did a lot of great work on that book. Nice job, Daniel. I know it was hard to wait for Sharing Time, but you did it! Daniel Tiger: It was very, very hard to wait. Teacher Harriet: Good job! All: When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. Miss Elaina: You can sing a silly song, get your friends to sing along. Prince Wednesday: Play with your toys, something you enjoy! Daniel Tiger: Play a card game or a guessing game! So many ways to make the waiting go away! All: When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. Miss Elaina: Use your imagination and you'll see! Pretend to be anyone you want to be! Daniel Tiger: Pretend you are a fish swimming in the sea! Prince Wednesday: Or a dinosaur peeking over the trees! All: When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. Mom Tiger: There's my Daniel Tiger! So, how was Show and Tell today? Daniel Tiger: I waited, and played, and imagined, and sang, and then it was Show and Tell time! Yes! Come and see what else we waited for. Look! Our baby duck hatched! And she hatched right out of the egg! Mom Tiger: Oh! Hee, hee! Ooh, you are too cute, yes you are! Daniel Tiger: Quack! (laughing) Is it hard for you to wait sometimes? Do you play, sing or imagine anything while you wait? I'm glad you waited and saw my Show and Tell! Quack! Ugga-Mugga! All: When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. Mom Tiger: Hi, neighbor! This is our friend Molly. Molly: Momma, it's hard to wait! I want to go to the park. Molly's Mother: I know, and I promise you after we run this errand we're going to go to the park. But there are so many fun things that we can imagine while we wait. What are you imagining? All: When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. Mom Tiger: Molly is imagining that she's at the park. What a great thing to imagine. Woman: Next, please. Molly's Mother: Okay, Molly, let's go. Remember, when you wait, you can imagine anything. All: When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. Mom Tiger: All done at the bank. It didn't feel long when Molly used her imagination. Now it's time to go the park! All: When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. When you wait, you can play, sing, or imagine anything. Mom Tiger: See you next time, little tigers.